Set Me on Fire
by The Taylor
Summary: You set me on fire and I am burning alive. MileyLilly. Oneshot.


**Title**: Set Me on Fire  
**Author:** Taylor  
**Rating:** M, for strong sexual situations.

**Summary:** You set me on fire, and I am burning alive. MileyLilly. Oneshot.

**Note**: This was originally for another pairing but I decided to make it Liley.

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own anything except the plot. Lyrics belong to Damone and Taylor Swift. Except the last set of lyrics, which are unknown as of right now.

* * *

—  
**Set Me on Fire**  
—

_Everything I thought I knew changed the day that I met you._

You're a mess. Never in your life have you eaten so many fudgy buddies and everyone (_everyone!_) is giving you a hard time about what happened at Lilly's birthday party. You have never been so scared to leave your house. Even Rico, who still likes you and considers you a friend, doesn't talk to you in public. You want to shake everyone, tell them that it was just an accident. That you wouldn't do something like that to Lilly Truscott, your very best friend in the world.

When you let Oliver help you plan a party for Lilly's eighteenth birthday, you realized just how much of a dick he is. You saw the real Oliver, the one that flirted with the girls that had seen him on America's Top Talent – he was just a pig, and you were stuck with him as you did most of the planning for the party that Lilly requested with her breathtaking smile that always managed to stun you into silence. You'd fallen for those perfect teeth and those bright blue eyes and God, how the hell did you fall for her _female_ best friend? A damn _girl_, after all the stunts you pulled to get with different boys over the years? You really didn't understand how it could've happened – after all, you've never felt this way about another girl before. The feeling is strange and strong and… it wasn't supposed to happen to you but it did and it's kind of wonderful.

You weren't supposed to let Jackson convince her to actually show Lilly what a cheater Oliver was by using one of your outrageous and you certainly weren't supposed to kiss him, but you did and that was _so_ not that plan. That was the last thing you ever wanted to do, but Jackson literally pushed you into the kiss. Afterward you had spent at least a half hour swishing around Listerine to get the horrible taste of Oliver out of your mouth. Lilly didn't know that it was an accident. She hadn't even given you a chance to tell your side of the story.

You even went to the skate park to explain. It was … well, it was pretty scary hearing the yells of pain from fallen skaters and seeing the rough crowd that Lilly occasionally hung out with. But it's hot, too, because the girl of your fucking _dreams_ is tearing it up out there on a piece of wood, showing the entire park that she's the best at what she does. Lilly turns around and sees you, dismissing those around her with a wave of her hand. You start talking as soon as the two of you are left alone.

"Lilly! I am so, _so_ sorry for what happened at your party. I swear to you that I didn't mean to kiss Oliver. I was going to tell you what a pig Oliver was being right before Jerkson pushed me into him. I don't know how the hell it happened, but Oliver was suddenly on me and kissing me and it was _so_ gross. I didn't know how to tell but I was going to, I promise. I would never hurt you like that on purpose. You know me, Lilly."

"You promise?" Lilly asks as soon as you stop to take a breath. Lilly's arms are crossed protectively over her chest, eyes running over you in an almost appraising manner. Your heart swells, your stomach burns pleasantly and you faintly realize you are getting turned on by her smoldering look.

"I promise. I…" You have to take several breaths to steady yourself, your heart hurting as you remember how hurt Lilly had been when she saw you and Oliver attached at the lips. You know your eyes are moist when you finish. "I wouldn't do that to you, Lilly."

Lilly gives you the most peculiar look and walks closer to you. The skateboard in her hand falls to the ground. "So we're best friends again?"

"We're best friends." You agree, "We weren't really _not_ going to be friends... right? I didn't think anything could tear us apart. Not really."

"Of course not," she promises softly. "I was hurt and I still am, but I'm mostly mad at Oliver. We were best friends since kindergarten, and now I find out he's been all over the girls that watched him on America's Top Talent. It just hurts a lot, and I should have listened to your side of things before I went off on you. You were only trying to tell me what a jerk Oliver was. You always look out for me, and I'm sorry for not remembering that earlier."

A smile spreads across her face as she holds out both arms for a hug. You immediately fall into her arms and hug her tightly, holding on to as if your life depends on it (and you're pretty sure it does), and then you bend your head and press a lingering kiss to her best friend's cheek. It is dangerously close the corner of Lilly's mouth, and you honestly have no idea why you did that, or anything you did after that. Maybe it was because you want to physically show Lilly how sorry you are about everything, but you aren't sure. Because as soon as you do that, Lilly's hand is firmly in your grasp and your lips are brushing against the smooth skin of her palm and each of her fingertips. You pull away embarrassed and look up at Lilly, watch her expression closely for any signs of anger or disgust. Her face is unreadable, but you don't see a hint of either.

You let go of her hand, which is softer than it appears. "I'll see you soon." You say quietly and move past her to leave.

"Miles." Lilly calls out weakly.

You turn around. Her voice sounds so strange when it isn't full of the confidence that she normally oozes.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go to Rico's?" Lilly asks softly, "We can grab a bite to eat and then head home, if you want to. I know I was pretty mean to you before."

You want to laugh. Hadn't it been you begging for forgiveness, wanting nothing more than to be with your best friend? "Of course, Lilly."

_Pick my heart up off the floor, give us what we came here for._

"This isn't the first time he's messed with me, you know," Lilly murmurs. "I think I'm defective or something. Like I attract these jerks. Do you want to know the worst part?"

When she asks you, it's quiet. You and Lilly are lying together on your bed, bodies cuddled together as the television blares in the background.

"What is it, Lil?" You ask. Lilly shifts to face you, looking almost hesitant.

"I didn't even love him," she admits. "I always thought we were better as best friends than something more and I guess I was right."

"Why did you tell him you loved him then, Lilly?" You ask, honestly confused.

Lilly lets out a soft chuckle. "I don't know. It didn't change the fact that he hurt me. It was probably my fault for playing with his heart in the first place."

You slide your hand around Lilly's neck, your fingers playing with the blonde hair at the nape of her neck. You pull her close enough so your foreheads press together.

"You didn't do this, Lilly." You tell her seriously. "This is him. This is all him."

Lilly looks at you for a long moment and then, your heart beats faster in your chest because she is leaning forward. And when her lips touch yours, your heart stops completely.

_I've been holding back this feelin', so I've got some things to say to you. I seen it all so I thought but I never seen nobody shine the way you do. The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name. It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change._

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" Lilly asks.

You're sure that you're catching flies, because your mouth fell open at her comment. You're at Rico's, and you've been here for quite a while. You had gathered the courage to ask Lilly if she'd grab lunch with you, and even though you're scared shitless of where the two of you are heading, you refused to take back the offer. You know you and Lilly have to talk about things, a talk that is way overdue, but you don't expect that to come out of her mouth.

So you bite your bottom lip and look down for a moment.

"I… I'm sorry." Lilly apologizes.

You stand up, but you don't say anything. Instead, you take one of her hands and pull her up out of her seat. She has a questioning look on her face, but she doesn't ask so you don't answer. Once you're in the car and heading back to the ranch, you intertwine you fingers with hers and smile almost shyly at her.

You decide to break the silence. "I think we need to talk."

"I think so, too."

And there goes your heart, and you feel like the Energizer Bunny is pounding on it over and over and over again. Once you're back at the ranch, you look at Lilly, who looks like she doesn't know what to do with herself. Her hands clench and unclench, but then she sees you watching her and she smiles. Moving around the kitchen counter, you walk over to her and sit down on the couch. She takes off her hooded jacket, drapes it over the back of the couch, and joins you.

It's so natural when your head finds her shoulder. She takes your hands in hers and you revel in the warmth that she brings to you.

"I like this." She tells you, and you know she's honest. "Actually, I could live for this. Just you and me… together."

"I could, too." You admit, looking at the almost smug smile on her face. It's totally endearing and you want to kiss those upturned lips with reckless abandon.

"How do you feel about me?" She asks suddenly, and you really didn't expect that.

You take a few moments to really think, and thoughts of Lilly instantly start a fire in your lower stomach. She's so kind and beautiful, even with her tomboyish ways. She's really opened up to you since the thing with Oliver blew over, and all is forgiven. You really, really like who she is. You think you're in love with her. You can't get enough of her or her kisses, and even at seventeen, you know that maybe this could be forever if you're both willing to give it a chance.

"I like you." You answer. "I like you in a way that is so much more than just that, but I'm scared because I shouldn't be feeling like this. You're my best friend in the whole world. Why did I have to fall for you? What is wrong with me?"

"There is nothing wrong with you. You know me better than anyone, and you put up with all of my flaws." Lilly reasons. "I happen to love who you are, Miles. Every part of you."

Your eyes search hers, and you can see that she's serious, even with the smile playing at her lips. Really, you're surprised she said the 'L' word, but then again you know that's the word you've been playing at. You've been trying to name your feelings for a long while, and not once did love enter your mind. Now it makes sense. You love her.

"You _love_ me?" And after all that thinking, this is all you can ask.

She answers by standing up, pulling you with her. You close your eyes as she rests her hands on the sides of your face and pulls you down for a kiss. Your heart is swelling in unmatched pleasure.

You couldn't be happier that Lilly Truscott is kissing you, ordinary Miley Stewart. But she is and you want things to be so much more than they are.

So you tell her that.

_Marry me Juliet, You'll never have to be alone. I love you, and that's all I really know. I talked to your dad - go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby, just say... yes._

You let her unbutton your shirt, and she slides it off of your shoulders onto the bed beneath you. You return the favor by sliding your hands underneath her shirt, the same one she wore the first time she kissed you less than a week ago. Your hands move over her toned stomach and revel in the feel of her bare skin, and your touch causes Lilly to drop her head and moan lightly into your shoulder. You continue your way upward and lift the shirt over her head. You throw it to the side and if you can even remember taking it off in the morning, it'll be a miracle.

Lilly moves back down to her previous position and runs her lips over your exposed neck. She nibbles lightly and then runs the tip of her tongue over the same spot her teeth were just nipping at. You close your eyes as she moves her lips to your collarbone, sucking lightly. You wonder just how she knew what to do and where exactly she should do it, but then you realize that she is also a girl and girls have a sixth sense about these things. It's when her hand rubs your back, climbing steadily higher that you pull away from her and get into a sitting position.

Lilly's face shows a hurt expression, but you smile in reassurance. Your hands go behind your back, but Lilly reaches forward, stopping you. "Can I?" she asks shyly.

You nod and she gets off the bed, and so do you, and she stands against you, your fronts touching just barely. She reaches behind you, her naked stomach brushing yours and you inhale sharply at the incredible feeling. You feel her unhook your bra, and she slides the straps down your arms with the tips of her fingers. Cool air hits you, and you're not sure whether it's because of air or because of the way Lilly's looking at you that you suddenly become aroused – very much so. She pushes you down to sit on the side of your bed and you close your eyes to break the intense staring contest you two had going on.

Then you're gasping as Lilly's warm mouth closes around one of your nipples. Your eyes fly open and you see that Lilly is on her knees, one hand wrapped around your waist, pulling you to her. You don't need to think about where her other hand is because your feel Lilly twisting your other nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

"_Lilly_." You gasp, and suddenly your hands are behind her head, pulling her hair out of the ponytail she made as soon as you two met at Rico's. You run your hands through her hair because you've always loved touching her hair, and you remember being entranced as she lifted her hands to her golden blonde hair and tugged at it much like you are doing now.

You feel her fingers on your zipper and then she's using both hands to unzip your jeans and tug them down your legs. You've never been so happy to have invested in something other than granny-panties, as Lilly once put it. Though you don't think Lilly would care, because she only has eyes for you, not what you're wearing.

Lilly backs away for a moment to take her jeans and underwear off. Her hands go behind her back and she undoes it, slowly taking her own bra off. Your mouth goes dry and she lays you down on the bed. She doesn't do anything, just rubs one of her hands over your cheek and takes in every detail of your face – or you think she is, because you're doing the exact same thing to her. Then she leans in and kisses you, and it's a kiss full of passion that makes you want to cry. But you don't, instead drawing her closer.

"Before we do this," Lilly starts quietly, "I want you to know that I'm so in love with you. I feel like I'm on fire when I'm around you, and I can't see that changing anytime soon. I just want to know that you'll you be in this for the long run. For forever and always, or at least divorce? Or if that scares you, then just a lot of years being happy with me?"

"Being with you doesn't scare me." You answer firmly.

"I don't want you thinking that I'm proposing marriage or anything right now, but… I need to know before we do this." She tells you. "I don't think I could handle having you and then losing you when the sun comes up."

"I don't think I would mind if you were." You admit.

Lilly smiles and its breathtaking, and you can't help but smile as well. You move forward and press your lips to hers. It's not a soft kiss, but it's not rough, either. It's just… the way you love each other. That's just how it is, and even if she stays the same to you or becomes your wife, your passion won't fade at all. Your kisses will be the same no matter what and that brings you hope that maybe you will eventually be married to Lilly Truscott and be able to call her your wife.

"Whether I'm answering for now or later," You whisper against her lips, "The answer is _yes_."

Your answer will _always_ be yes.

_Two young lovers with their bodies on fire, aching to swim that river of desire._

"I feel like I'm on fire, you know."

Lilly's voice is deep, thick with desire as she runs her hand over your stomach. Her fingers curl, and her fingertips lightly drag across your skin. Goosebumps rise all over your body as you slide yourself up against her, pressing your lips to hers. She's so warm and all over you and any doubts you may have had about this whole thing are gone. Again, she's on top of you – who would've pegged Lilly as being a _top_? You smile against her lips.

"You're setting _me_ on fire, you know." You whisper, and you both chuckle at how cliché you sound.

Her fingers trail down to your abdomen and even lower, and you bite your bottom lip as she slips them under the waistband of your underwear and pull them down slowly. You close your eyes as you become fully exposed to the girl above you.

"You…" Her voice is soft, gentle, and when you open your eyes she's in the same position as you. "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

You offer a smile, but it fades as she moves above you again. Her lips go right to your neck and her lips part as she sucks lightly. She draws some skin between her teeth, and it doesn't hurt, but you can't help it as wetness slides down your cheeks and your let out a shuddering breath.

Immediately, Lilly lifts her head to look at you. Her blue eyes are darker than you've ever seen them, but they're full of worry and only for you. "Did I hurt you? I'm sorry…"

"No, you didn't hurt me, I'm just…" You close your eyes tightly and try to sort through the thoughts that are racing through your mind that weren't there even two minutes ago.

But you are completely exposed to her – she is the first person besides your parents and Jackson that have _ever_ seen you completely naked, and you feel like you're not only exposing your body to her but also your heart and soul. And that scares you. It scares you so much that you blurt out the first thing that comes to mind.

"What are you thinking?" You ask.

"What?" Her eyebrows shoot up into her hairline as she looks down at you.

You prop yourself up on your elbows, giving her no choice but to sit up. She crosses her legs and covers her lower half with your sheet. Her hair falls over her chest, and your eyes sweep over her breasts, lingering on the edges of her breasts that her hair doesn't cover – which isn't much, so you look back up at her.

"Just… tell me what you're thinking right now. Are you happy, sad, or excited? Are you thinking about the next time you can go to the skate park? I just need to know what you're thinking." You say quickly.

Lilly sighs and looks down at the sheet. "I'm thinking about you. I'm thinking about how much I want to be with you. How much I love you…"

"What are you really thinking about?" You ask.

"What are _you_ thinking about?" She counters. "I thought you were serious about this, but… do you not want to do this? Do you need time? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, Miles."

"I'm scared." You admit. "This is the first time I've ever been in this situation – or remotely close to this. I want you so bad, and I am so in love with you. I just feel so exposed. And what if I do something wrong?"

Lilly moves and sits next to her, leaving the blanket off of her. "We'll learn together, then. It's my first time, too."

Your eyes shoot to hers and you know she's serious. You whisper, "All right."

"Kiss me." Lilly says as she lies down next to you, and you do.

Your lips part and your mouths move together. Your tongues brush against each other and she moves so she can lie partially on top of you. You gasp against her mouth as her fingers slide down your stomach and run over your most private area – territory that was unknown to anyone besides yourself. She slips the tip of one of her fingers into you, and you can't help but think it's kind of rough. And then more of her finger slides in and you sigh deeply against her. She breaks the kiss to look at you, and moves her hand back up to your stomach.

"You're so… wet." She says and you chuckle lightly at her astonishment.

You kiss her for a full minute before she pulls back. Her lips are no longer on yours, and she's not lying completely on top of you anymore. You prop yourself up on your elbows as you see her disappear under your sheets. Your eyes widen and you look at where she just was in shock.

"What are you doing–?"

You dig your fingers into the sheets beside you and your back arches up to the point where you think you may break in half as you feel her bend your legs and her slick tongue slide against your center. Her hands are on your thighs, keeping your legs spread apart. Her hands are scorching, and your lungs are desperate for oxygen as you gasp at the sensation she is drawing from you.

"Wait." You breathe out, your stomach tightening. "I want to see you."

She pulls her mouth away from you and throws the covers off of her. You're so ready for release, but you want to watch her. You think that maybe its sick, your desire to watch her get you off, but then she's licking her bottom lip and smirking and you know she'd like you to.

"Here, sit up." You comply and she moves off of the bed. "Come sit on the edge of the bed."

Again, you move, and you swing your legs over the edge of the bed and plant your feet on the carpet. She leans down to kiss you hard, and then pulls away. You already miss the feel of her lips against you, but then she gets on her knees and her eyes are burning into yours as she spreads your legs apart. Her lips are pressed against your legs, your thighs, running over any skin she can find, before she lifts her head and brushes her lips over your stomach. Her tongue is around and over your bellybutton and moves steadily over your lower abdomen. It doesn't take long for her to wrap her arms around your thighs and continue where she left off.

Her tongue is absolute bliss, you decide, before her fingers are back to where they were before. They slip inside of you and her tongue circles your clit. You bury your hands in her hair, and rock slowly against her face for a few minutes as your lower abdomen burns and tightens considerably.

A coil snaps and you scream out Lilly's name as you come hard. You lean forward as you come, feeling like you are emptying yourself onto her face. After a few moments, your breathing starts to calm down. Lilly looks up to you and you realize your hands are still tangled in her hair. You untangle yourself and tug on her arm, pulling her up and on top of you. She wipes her mouth on her arm and looks down at you.

"You missed a spot." You whisper, pointing to your mouth.

Her lips collide with yours and you can taste yourself on her. You hands run up and down her back as she kisses you. They slide down to her backside and you squeeze her. She lets out a breathless sigh as you move your leg between hers. Gasping, she buries her face in the crook of your neck, squeezing her eyes shut. Her hips begin to move, and she starts to rock, her center rubbing against your leg. You can feel her wetness on your leg, so you move your hand down behind her. Your fingers enter her from behind while her front slides against you.

Lilly is literally humming against your neck as you slide in and out of her while she rocks against you, and the way she vibrates against your throat makes you moan. You can't think of anything except her, the way she's moving, or the sounds she's making, and you almost come again after a few moments, because her whole body is shuddering and it feels like she is trying to curl into you. You feel a sharp, pleasurable pain shoot through your neck, and you realize she bit you. Not hard enough to make you bleed, but she did bite you and it was a definite turn-on.

Her breaths eventually evened out and she curled up next to you, laying her head against your chest. She closes her eyes and you run your fingers through her hair. Her hand moves to your chest, next to her head. She lays it flat against you.

"What are you doing?" You asked her tiredly.

She laughs, the movement causing you to tingle all over. "I'm listening to your heart beat. And I can literally _feel_ your heart."

You laugh at this, though you think it's totally sweet – something that few would peg Lilly Truscott as.

"And when you laugh… your whole chest vibrates." Lilly murmurs against you, "It feels like home."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" You agree, resting your head on top of Lilly's.

"Hey, Miley?" You can tell that Lilly is on the edge of sleep, and you are too, but you love the sound of Lilly's voice washing over you. "I meant what I said before."

"Hmm?" You question softly.

_"_You and your love_... _Miley, you set me on fire._"_

**end**

**

* * *

**

**What did you think?**


End file.
